Crossania
by omegafan101
Summary: Welcome to Crossania! A world were tons of characters from tons of different worlds all live in this one big world! In this world, everyone is happy, nothing to crazy is happening, and most ships are cannon! Basically it's a world were I can fuel my imagination with stories.


Welcome to Crossania! A world were tons of characters from tons of different worlds all live in this one big world! In this world, everyone is happy, nothing to crazy is happening, and most ships are cannon! Basically it's a world were I can fuel my imagination with stories. But who!? You might ask. Who will be these wonderful characters!? Well, each story will introduce new ones, and each character will be in multiple chapters, some more prominently then others, and each chapter will begin with who is in it so you can know if it's someone you know or not. But first I shall introduce you to some of the characters. To the first story!

—

The following story contains characters from RWBY, Adventure Time, and Ouran Highschool Host Club, if you are unaware of these shows then feel free to skip this chapter, it's not like you have to read it or anything.

—

Yang slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun shined into her room. She lifted herself out of bed and looked around her room. She brushed her yellow hair out of her face, "Man, what time is it…?" she asked herself. She grabbed her alarm clock and was fully awoken when she noticed the time, "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!"

The yellow haired girl quickly fell out of the top of her bunk bed and changed into her school uniform, "Do I need a shower!?" she sniffed herself, "Nah, I'm sure I'm fine!" Once changed she ran down stairs into the kitchen and made some jam on toast.

Like something out of an anime she stuffed the toast into her mouth, grabbed her bag, and was about to run put the door if it weren't for- "Yang!" Yang stopped in her tracks as she looked to see her roommates sitting at the dining room table.

Her black haired, cat eared Faunus girlfriend Blake spoke up, "It's the first day of summer, you don't need to go to school."

Yang let the toast fall out of her mouth, "Oh yeah… Whoops guess I forgot."

"Also you're wearing your shirt backwards."

"Eh, I can fix it later, so what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs," Yang's other roommate, and owner of the house, Haruhi Fujioka grabbed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast and slid them to Yang. She had very short hair and a flat chest and kinda looked like a guy. But don't worry, Yang checked and then got punched across the room. The girl was strong when she needed to be.

"Oh thank God I'm starving!" Yang grabbed a strip of bacon and began to dig in, as she was doing so Haruhi took the toast away from her, "Hey," Yang said, noticing, "I was gonna eat that."

"You already made your own toast," Haruhi said pointing at the ground where Yang's morning rush toast was.

"Yeah but now it's been on the floor and the jelly is gonna make all the dust stick to it."

"I don't care, it's a waste of food." Haruhi was very passionate about food, probably because her mom would cook with her before she passed… Or the fact that she lived in a very small apartment with a small amount of money for most of her life.

"Ugh, fine, I'll eat the floor toast," Yang said as she leaned down to get it.

"Here Marceline," Haruhi tossed Yang's toast to the fourth roommate in the house, Marceline the Vampire. She had pale skin and long black hair, oh and she hovered or flew wherever she went.

"You know I can't eat this right?" Marceline said.

"I know, I gave you it for the jelly. You can eat read can't you?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, I get it." Marceline was originally a vampire hunter but got bitten on one of her jobs, since she doesn't want to kill anyone by drinking their blood, she figured out how to suck the red out of things as a substitute. Marceline sunk her fangs into the jelly and completely stripped it of it's color, "Ah, delicious."

"Hey," Yang said swallowing her floor toast, "Where's PB?"

"Right here…" Princess Bubblegum, the fifth and final resident of the house, and also Marceline's girlfriend, walked into the room, eyes barely open. She had pink skin and hair made out of bubblegum.

"Bonnie, you didn't stay up all night in the lab again did you?" Marceline asked her sleep deprived girlfriend, chuckling.

"No…" Bubblegum said, "Maybe… Yeah…"

Marceline let out a small laugh, "Here, eat this," she handed the toast she had just sucked the jelly's color from.

PB took a bite and swallowed, just standing there for a while until she turned to Marceline, "You sucked the color out of this didn't you…?"

"Only the jelly."

"Still tastes horrible."

The four girls started laughing as Haruhi slid a plate of food to Bubblegum.

"So, what's everyone planning on doing this summer?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that it's gonna be a fun ride!"

Yang and Marceline both looked at the wall as if they were looking at a camera on a TV Show.

"What are you two staring at?" Blake asked.

The two looked at each other and shrugged. But they were right, this was gonna be a fun ride!


End file.
